Vladimir (AFCoD)
Vladimir (ウラジーミル Urajīmiru) is a bachelor in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Vladimir is a quiet young man who loves fish. He enjoys fishing and sometimes shares them with the player if they're friends with him. Vladimir doesn't have much of story to tell, but mentions he likes to wander with his hawk Cain. If the player speaks to him at the fishery, Vladimir will mention that he has trust issues, implying that this is due to some harsh betrayal he experienced at some point in the past. The rival for Vladimir is Yeseniya, who shares his quiet personality and interest in fishing. If they marry, Vladimir will live with Yeseniya at the make-up store. Vladimir will not move into Heartful City until the player befriended Tasha to 20,000 XP (2 flowers) or more. Additionally, it must be 4 November of Year 1 or later. Go to Thistle Beach from to meet Vladimir for the first time, where he is seen collapsed and with the player's help, he could go home and get some rest. From this point on, the player can start to interact with him daily. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Vladimir's case; a Flower Jewel), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. *Accessory Store *6:00 to 9:00 *Not on Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Vladimir (Girl Player)/Yeseniya (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- *Accessory Store *10:00 to 13:00 *Not on Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Vladimir (Girl Player)/Yeseniya (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- *Observation Tower *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Vladimir (Girl Player)/Yeseniya (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline ---- *Observation Tower *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Vladimir (Girl Player)/Yeseniya (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Following a successful proposal, Vladimir and Yeseniya will approach the player in House Area to plan their marriage. One month afterwards, Vladimir and Yeseniya will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Vladimir or Yeseniya in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, they are immediately taken back to their house at 12:00. 60 days after Vladimir and Yeseniya are married, Yeseniya will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Vladimir. If her request is accepted, Vladimir and Yeseniya will have a son named Vlada. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors